White Chocolate
by ByeFolks
Summary: In White-Day, cheap, convenient- store bought Pocky are the best when you have nothing else to do. ItaSaku. Re-done.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura pushed up her huge, rectangular, black rimmed nerdy-style glasses and took a sip of her decaf mocha latte. She scrunched her nose up, scowling at the taste.

Too sweet.

Or maybe it was just her; after all, she was scoffing and snorting at the goody-too-shoe couples literally skipping down the streets as if it was the yellow-brick road in Wizard of Oz she saw outside the café windows. Mother Fucking White Day.

No, that mustn't be it. It was the too much sugar…yeah. It wasn't like she was _jealous_ of them or anything.

Insert snort.

At least the café looked had the normal appearance – minus the menu board which was decorated with hearts – unlike the other stores - they were overly decorated with flowers and hearts, and, and, romantic stuff!

Furiously shaking her head to make the thoughts go away, she buried her face into her text book, groaning.

Who was she kidding? She was totally jealous.

For once in her life, she wanted to be a socially-active person – like her best friend, Ino. Who was probably at a date…

Sakura was never so much of an out-going person, when she a pre-teen she was, but with studies and pressure during her middle-school years, she slowly began to fade away from people's views and finally became invisible.

New-born with anti-fashion nerdy-glasses when she entered high-school, she was invisible as the next broken pencil on the floor.

Well, there was _something_ that came good during her glasses-wearing days, like the short time the glasses were _popular_. She had to admit, in the tiniest part of her that these glasses made her _cute_ in a way. Y'know, the cute, Asian, female-nerd type, but she could admit that she looked 100% better with the glasses off any day.

Not that she was going to admit that to anybody.

Her life was better and peaceful if she was just invisible. More study time. Joy, yay.

She scratched the back of her head very messily and yawned, professionally twirling a thin, cutesy lead pencil and looked around the huge café to find absolutely no one.

Twitching her eye, she packed up her heavy text books in her worn-out messenger bag and left the café in a hurried manner. Ignoring the young and old couples in the streets, she speed-walked to a place where it would be peaceful and with _no_ couples. Wherever that was in White Day.

Too bad it began to rain…or was it a good thing?

She thought evilly. _Not those stupid couples won't disturb-- WHAT THE HELL. _

After ten minutes of rain pouring, all you could see were couples passionately kissing in the rain. Sakura wanted to chuck her text book to the nearest puppy. Or at least kick a cat.

Sakura had to use her messenger bag as a temporarily umbrella. She sneezed. Maybe the couples will get sick, she thought sinisterly.

Oh wait, they have EACHOTHER as BODY HEATERS. HOW ROMANTIC. Screw it all.

She gave kissing couples her death-glare – which they didn't notice – as she ran through the pouring rain while carrying a heavy messenger bag over her head. Already knowing her apartment was too far, she stopped by a convenient store.

The automatic doors slid open as she approached, the blast of A/C air thawed her wet skin and she shivered in response, rubbing her arms. Sakura cursed as her glasses began to fog – Stupid glasses.

Ignoring that, and leaving it to clear on it's own, she rummaged through her bag and her wallet. All she found was 750 yen.

What do I do for a living? She asked herself in horror.

Clutching the coins in her fist, she fastened the soggy bag around her as she walked around the short aisles in hoping of snacking on something.

Her face brightened as she found thin rows of differently flavored Pocky. Oh look! Her favorite, white chocolate. _How cliché _she dryly chuckled, white chocolate on White Day…the white chocolate meant for love on this particular day. Sakura's clover-green eyes twitched at the cliché reasoning.

She was about to snatch the thin, white box until her hand was mashed into someone else's causing a finger to crack.

She yelped and pulled back her hand immediately and whipped it around in letting it out of the sudden shock. Bubbly tears stung the corner of her coal-rimmed eyes from pain and she bit her lower lip. _Son of a-_

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

"WHA-" she barked, "…" then shushed down, getting a good look at the male in front of her.

He was a very tall and good-looking male, with long, jet-black hair into a smooth and loose ponytail, fair, but pale skin, dressed in a neat, black-and-white flannel shirt and dark jeans. He had the most intense, curious eyes that made Sakura blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a person I knew." His tone was much, much colder than the one he used to address her a minute ago. I mean, it's not like every single day you see a person with pink hair and green eyes. He grabbed another flavor of Pocky, and turned around to leave.

"N-No wait! Itachi-san. It _is _me, Sakura!" she rushed after him, not forgetting to snatch the white-choco Pocky.

He turned around cautiously and gave a tiny, soft smile. "I'm sorry, again, Sakura-san." He watched her stand beside him and stupidly grin.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, it's been months, right?" she reassured. It _had_ been months since they saw each other.

Itachi was Sakura's tutor for a time-being until Sakura shunned herself from rest of the world and into her apartment; studying for hours and in the dark, cursing herself in those glasses. It wasn't that Sakura didn't want Itachi's tutoring anymore, it was just that as Sakura and Itachi grew older, their places in life tangled them up. Itachi was getting more involved in the family business and always seemed so busy, and Sakura saw that. Not wanting to be a burden, she _rarely_ came over to the Uchiha manor and soon, not coming altogether.

To Itachi, however, was the absolute opposite. As Itachi got more strictly involved in to his family's business, the more stressed he became, – though he hardly showed it – the more he longed for some comfort and in this case: Sakura. He quite actually enjoyed teaching the rosette -- the short-tempered and quirky but the quick-learner. They would always sit by each other behind his desk, in his room, a text book opened and a page of loose-leaf they both scribbled on. Sakura would always sulk as she glared at his '_messy_' hand-writing compared to hers and Itachi would always secretly – somewhat – heart-warmingly (I know, weird) smirk as he stared at her gleaming green eyes when she wasn't looking while his face was leaned against his hand.

He didn't blame her for stop coming; he was after all, never in the house after Sakura entered high-school. He couldn't help but feel guilty when he came home so late at night and Sasuke told him that Sakura came over. (He knew she was there purposely waiting for him) And never once Itachi thought about sending some kind of an apology.

How dumb. (And I mean Itachi.)

Sakura unexpectedly took Itachi's box of Pocky. "I'll pay for it – Wait for me outside?" he opened his mouth to decline, but Sakura gave him a pouty look. Itachi singly nodded and left the store.

"That'll be 1500yen, please." The counter with the young brunette chirped.

…

…

…

"Er,..you know what? I just want the white chocolate one." Sakura sheepishly rubbed back of neck, remembering she only had money for only one. Besides, Itachi was about to get that one as well, she was sure that he wouldn't mind…Erm, sharing.

The rain was now drizzling and hell, it looked more romantic than ever; with all the crystallized features the raindrops made when it hit a rare shine of sunlight. Sakura urged not to growl inhumanly – It was more romantic than ever!

"Sakura," he called out from the side. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Itachi, I know this neat place we can go to." Before he could reply, he was dragged by a girl two heads shorter than him.

Sakura was introduced to Itachi years ago when she was about 12-years-old, when she was invited to the Uchiha mansion during the New Years with Naruto. They exchanged small greeting and never talked for long, until Sakura had some problems she didn't understand from her very advanced classes; she could always rely on Sasuke's older brother. That's how Itachi became Sakura's good ol' tutor.

The two of them barely saw each other when Sakura entered high school, yet their mild friendship never went cold.

Itachi couldn't help but humorlessly chuckle at where Sakura dragged him through the rain. It was a park bench underneath a great big tree that possibly could shield that from the drizzles of water -- Nothing special.

She scowled when he laughed, "I didn't say it would be expensive." Huffing, she took a seat on the bench and threw her bag off to the side. _Damn those rich-asses._

"And I did not say it was bad." He smartly retorted back.

Following her actions, he set down beside her, but was careful to put some comfortable distance between them.

"So,…how's life?" she started, carefully opening the box of Pocky.

"My life…is fairly well." He silently questioned where his own box of treat was. "How is yours?"

"Eh. Y'know,…stuff and studying and…stuff." She answered honestly.

"I see you have got yourself a pair of glasses." He watched her carefully nibble on the sweet, chocolate covered biscuit.

Sakura groaned, "Don't remind me." She looked up at him, her dazzling eyes sparking up the dull, lifeless ones of Itachi.

He slowly leaned his face into her, causing Sakura to flinch and flush in embarrassment "Er…" she shut her eyelids and faced the ground. Itachi wanted to smirk at her behavior, yet he didn't, instead he lifted her chin with his hand, forcefully making her look at him. Her eyes went wide.

Over the quickly passing years, he had watched her grow into a beautiful young lady; sure she didn't stand out much from crowds. Yet, in his own personal view, she was like a white and fuzzy dandelion in a pasture full of colorful wild flowers – she wasn't as flashy as other women he had seen, but she looked the most…_dedirable._

The kind you want to pluck away and make it yours. The one you want say that 'you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen'.

Many males have riled that Sakura was indeed, pretty but they've said they have seen better. So was it that only Itachi thought Sakura was the beautiful female he has ever seen?

With gentle hands, he plucked off her black rimmed glasses to fully see her big, sparkling, green eyes. "Hey!" she protested, squinting immediately, cutting the view of her eyes short for Itachi.

"You have beautiful eyes," he murmured. Causing Sakura to blush, then she tried to smirk.

"Oh, so, since I got glasses, you're suddenly into me?" she laughed at her joke, pulling away from the close gesture and snatching back her glasses from his grasp.

"No." he answered with a slight edge of his tone. Sakura couldn't help but flinch at his clipped voice. Seeing this, Itachi wanted to slap himself – He didn't mean it like _that_! "Sorry." He quickly apologized. Sakura lightly shrugged.

"Pocky?" she motioned the briskly and shiny package. He politely nodded his head no.

"By the way, how come you're all alone?" she asked. Itachi rose a delicate eyebrow. Sakura gave him the, 'Are-you-serious-look'. "I mean! It's White Day! And it's not like you're popular with the ladies!"

"Do you think I am good-looking?" he questioned slyly. Sakura stuttered her mouth - open and shut and puffed out her cheeks in a way of 'never mind'. _Cute_ was what came to Itachi's mind.

He turned serious again, "I must say, no one has caught my eye." He smoothly lied.

"Hm,…I see. But, there's so many women that are practically drooling over you!" she frowned, "Those looks aren't going to stay forever, y'know." She laughed.

Itachi playfully scoffed, "Am I that old?" he smirked when Sakura quickly denied, taking his small joke pretty seriously. "Besides, how about you, Sakura?"

"Me?" she laughed even harder than before, "Itachi, I have no social life at all, and beside I have _these_." Sakura pushed her glasses up her nose and tapped the edges of it.

Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura in a loose manner, "You could always get contacts," he murmured quietly, "like me."

"I could, but taking care of them is a pain." Itachi grumbled in agreement, he had contacts as long as about 2 years. The Uchiha clan did have some minor eye issues.

"Sakura, honestly, you are quite beautiful." He said seriously, looking at the drizzling sight before him, obviously avoiding her eye contact.

Sakura, however thought as this as a simple comfort gesture, "So are you." She lightly joked. They both sighed in unison in opposite directions.

Itachi felt his cell vibrate in his pocket; he flicked it open, quickly observing the e-mail. Sakura was nomming on another stick of chocolate covered biscuit, halfway through.

"I must go now, Sakura." She pouted.

"Aw, already?"

"Indeed." He stood up, lightly smiling at her. "It was a nice reunion, Saku." She eagerly nodded in agreement. He felt bad leaving her in the rain like this – I mean, he _was a gentleman_. He stood up from his seat and brushed invisible wrinkled off his pants. He bit the lower inside of his lips.

_Make a move or not to make move?_

Suddenly putting a firm hold on her shoulder, he leaned in carefully, her Pocky poking out of her mouth and her eyes innocently wide.

Opening his mouth slightly, he took a bite of the Pocky, making sure his lips brushed on hers. Sakura squeaked in her mouth, blushing furiously.

He wore a cocky smirk when he pulled back (this surprised him as well as Sakura, his body was working on it's own!), chewing slowly on the biscuit. "You _do_ owe me a box of Pocky, but I'm sure this'll do." He winked before he ran off, leaving a mentally confused Sakura.

A beautiful start, yes?

* * *

**...To leave a girl on a bench after her first kiss. Smooth, Itachi, Smooooth. **

**I finally got my lazy-a** to get this finished. I have actually re-done this about 7 times, but it wouldn't save and/or somehow got mysteriously deleted (Yeah, I don't know either). And so, tired of repeating the same things many times...I was on a...'never-ending' break. XP**  
**But, I felt horrible for just letting this sit there on the corner. **

**Not like I have promised, this was not a _huge_ change, but I did go over some errors. **

**I just left the playful Itachi in there. You'd be surprised how this was _not_ OCC according to some info I know. **

**I know, I've disappointed a few again. ; _ ; And I am sorry.**

Also, I thank so much of you liking this story, giving me advice in the reviews and so on. :D!


End file.
